


Desires

by basementmoth



Series: Umbrella Academy Oneshots Using Melanie Martinez Songs [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: All relationships are platonic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Hurt/Comfort, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basementmoth/pseuds/basementmoth
Summary: Number Five and the Handler have always been enemies, at least to Five. The Handler unfortunately has some desires that she would like to fulfill and isn't stopping at anything to be able to fulfill them.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Series: Umbrella Academy Oneshots Using Melanie Martinez Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951882
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is inspired by the song "Teacher's Pet" by Melanie Martinez. (At least the first part)

Klaus POV

As Klaus was walking through the halls of the hotel, he saw the Handler sitting in a room talking with Five. He didn’t think anything of it and didn’t try to interrupt as they were probably just arguing with each other like usual. Or at least that was what he did until he saw the Handler caress Five’s cheek with her hand. That was weird. Oh well maybe they used to have some sort of bond, and Five is technically 58 he can take care of himself, Klaus thought. As he kept walking he heard the lock of the door that Five was in click behind him.

Five POV

When he had begun talking to the Handler he never expected to be in the position that he was in now. The Handler had him backed up against the table, her towering over him. Her hand was on his face and was stroking it. It made him very uncomfortable. He tried to teleport before realizing that he couldn’t. She must have drugged him with the tea that she gave earlier. At least that explained why his brain felt foggy. Shivers went down his spine as her other hand moved to his hip. He felt extremely nauseous as it became more clear what she wanted. “Get off me you hag.” Five still tried to sound intimidating even though he was terrified. 

“Oh, but I only want this for all the right reasons baby,” The Handler spoke in a voice as if she knew what was right for him even though she clearly didn’t. If she knew what was right for him she’d leave him alone instead of trying to make a move on him. 

“You don’t know what’s right for me,” Five spoke sternly. The Handler didn’t listen and moved her hand to his thigh. Five’s body began shaking in fear and it became harder to breathe. 

“Aw look at you’re shaking. You know if you let me do this, I’ll help you anything you may ever need,” The Handler made desperate attempts to make a deal with him. 

“I don’t care about help from you. Now get the hell off of me,” Five’s voice trembled a bit from fear as he spoke. 

“Oh come on, will you do this and call me your lady just once?” 

“No! You’re crazy!” Five attempted to get the Handler off of him by hitting her. Unfortunately that proved to be unsuccessful most likely due to the fact that he was drugged. The Handler grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him upwards, closer to her face. 

“Don’t call crazy, you brat.” Five started to panic. He had no way out of the situation. The door was locked so no one could come in, his powers weren’t working, and his mind was foggy from the drugs. Tears welled in his eyes. He didn’t want this. He wished someone, anyone would realize what was happening and break down the door and save him. But no one came. 

“Why do you need this from me?” Five questioned. There were so many other people that would most likely love to do this with her, she didn’t need a 58 year old in a 13 year old body to fulfill her desires. Especially not one who isn’t giving consent. 

“Because you’re the one I love, honey.” Tears streamed from Five’s eyes as the Handler started to unbutton her dress and fulfill her desires. His body shook with each sob as she did whatever she pleased. He couldn’t breathe, he felt like he was choking. After a few minutes of this he blacked out due to the drugs.  
. . .

When Five woke up he was in a different room. He was naked, his head was pounding, and he was lying on the cement floor. He wanted to cry knowing that the Handler had gotten what she wanted. He put on his clothes which were lying next to him. He tried to leave the room but the Handler walked in. “You better not tell anyone about this. Got it. I just don’t wanna lose the person most special to me.” the Handler pouted as she spoke. 

Klaus POV

Five had been missing for hours now. The rest of his siblings weren’t worried. “He’s 58 years old, he can take care of himself, he’s probably out getting some coffee or something,” they’d say. Klaus wasn’t so sure though. The last time he had seen Five was when he was with the Handler. And the Handler was a dangerous woman, what if she had done something to Five? Like what if she kidnapped him? 

So Klaus opted to look around the hotel for either Five or the Handler. He couldn’t find either of them for almost 20 minutes until he went down to the basement of the hotel. There they both were. Klaus stayed silent and watched from afar. 

“If I’m so special to you why does this have to be secret?” Five asked. This was weird to say the least. What had to be kept secret? What did Five mean by him being special to the Handler? “Do you regret  
The things we shared that I'll never forget?” Five sounded hurt when he said the last four words. 

“I knew this wouldn’t last,” the Handler took a step closer to Five who backed up a little bit. He looked oddly scared when he stepped closer. That was weird. “But fuck you, don’t you leave me here!” Five’s lip trembled as she stepped closer to him. He didn’t seem like his usual self. Usually he’d be acting all cocky and making sarcastic remarks, but now he seemed scared of her. As the Handler yelled at Five more Five looked like he was going to cry. 

Suddenly, Five turned his head towards Klaus. Five’s eyes begged for help. Had the Handler done something to Five? 

Five POV

Five felt like a spider in a cage. He still couldn’t escape the Handler since the drugs were still, somewhat in effect. Then he noticed Klaus near the door watching. He looked at Klaus hoping that he would get the message that he needed help across. Klaus then ran at the Handler and tackled her to the ground. “Run,” he told Five. So Five did just that. He ran all the way to his hotel room and launched himself onto his bed. He cried and screamed into the pillow. He hated that the Handler had done that to him. 

A sudden knock on the door startled Five. He got up, dried his tears and opened the door. There was Klaus. “Go away…” Five grumbled. He didn’t want to have to deal with this now. Klaus would obviously be disgusted if he told him what had happened. 

“No, I’m not gonna go away Five. What happened back there? Did the Handler do something to you?” Klaus asked in a calm voice.

Five took a deep breath in. “No, she didn’t do anything to me. I’m fine.” Five couldn’t tell Klaus. He couldn’t tell anyone. They’d all hate him. 

“You liar. I saw what happened back there. You were terrified. You don’t usually show fear unless you’re really scared. She must’ve done something really bad to you to make you that scared.” 

“Just give it up Klaus.”

“Only for now…” Klaus mumbled and walked away. Five let out sigh and flopped onto the bed and curled into a ball and cried his heart out as he fell asleep. 

. . .

The Handler sent him a letter saying to meet her to talk about the deal to kill the board in exchange for him and his being able to go back to their timeline. Five was really reluctant to go due to what happened the last time that he met up with Handler, though he knew he had to go otherwise he and his family had no other chance of getting back home and he would have failed them. He walked to the room that she was staying in and knocked on the door. The Handler seemed drunk when she answered the door so Five attempted to teleport away but before he could the Handler knocked him out. 

. . .

When Five woke up he knew what had happened immediately. It was pretty obvious due to him being naked. Luckily the Handler wasn’t in the room so he was able to leave right after he got dressed. Five ran all the way to his hotel room and when he got there he quickly unlocked the door and slammed it shut and locked it. When Five turned around though, all of his siblings were there. He started to open his mouth to speak but Luther interrupted him.

“I saw you outside the Handler’s room. What were you doing there? You were there for multiple hours on end. Come to think of it, a few days ago the same thing happened. You’re working with the Handler, aren’t you?” Luther was angry to say the least. 

Any mention of the Handler kept making the memories flash in Five’s mind. Tears started to well up in his eyes and he dropped to the floor. He knew they would hate him. He knew they’d say that it was his fault. 

“Stop with the fake tears, Five,” Diego said, clearly annoyed at his brother. Five’s breathing quickened and so did his heart rate. It was his fault for being stupid enough to meet up with her again, his fault for not making sure that the tea wasn’t drugged, his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his- 

“I saw him, the other day. He was with the Handler in the basement of this place. To be honest he looked terrified, if that isn’t enough proof that he isn’t working with the Handler-” Klaus interrupted Fiv’es thoughts before being interrupted himself by Luther.

“And? That was probably just an act, and plus why should we believe you? You’re always high anyways.” Five threw up from nausea and stress. His head pounded and he needed water.

“Look at the kid, he’s clearly not okay and you’re making it worse Luther.” Klaus then outstretched a hand to Five and gave him a warm smile. Five grabbed Klaus’s hand with his trembling hand. Klaus pulled Five upwards and helped him to the bathroom. Klaus locked the door and Five began to panic. Was Klaus going to do the same thing to him that the Handler did? Tears streamed down his face even harder now and he started to choke on sobs. 

“Please, please don’t Klaus. It’s not fun. If you do it at least knock m-” Five begged.   
“Nononono Five. I’m not going to do anything but clean the puke off of your face,” Klaus spoke softly. Klaus took the towel and wiped the puke off of Five’s face just as he had said he would. “Hey, do you think you could tell me what the Handler did to you? I won’t tell the others unless you want me to.”

Five shook his head no. He didn’t want to tell Klaus. He didn’t want to lose the one person he actually trusted. Klaus mumbled an ‘okay’ before washing off the towel that he used to get the puke off of Five’s face. Before Klaus could finish though, Allison picked the lock to the room and walked in. 

“I heard a rumor that you tell me what’s been going on between you and the Handler.” Five knew that there would be no way to not tell them now. Unless Allison allowed him to not tell the others what the Handler had done there was no way out of this. Tears streamed down Five’s face and it got harder to breathe. This was it. They were gonna hate him. 

“The Handler raped me, twice. Both times she either knocked me out or drugged me so I couldn’t use teleport.” Everyone elses’ eyes widened in shock. Even Klaus’s. Five’s legs gave out and he fell to the floor. His siblings stayed quiet for a few minutes while he cried on the floor.

“I-I’m so sorry,” Diego was the first to speak. 

“We had no idea…” Allison spoke softly. Luther opted to stay silent. Klaus and Vanya stepped forward.

“Is it okay if we hug you?” Vanya asked Five. Five nodded slightly. Vanya and Klaus hugged Five while he sobbed into their arms until he fell asleep.


End file.
